To Kill a Porcupine
by erinkhmunk
Summary: Lee murders Marge. What will the outcome be for her actions? Will she get the peaceful happy life she always wanted or a life full of hiding and constant concern for what might happen next? Read and find out.


To kill a porcupine

STARRING: Lee, Marge, Liz

FEATURING: Ann, John, Al, Angie, Jay

GENRE: horror/suspense/adventure

RATING: R

RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND GORE, LANGUAGE AND ADULT THEMES AND MAYBE SOME SENSUALITY IN LATER CHAPTERS!

TKAP

Chapter 1

/ / /

Lee had hated Marge for probably her whole entire life of 16 years… those years of making Lee's life a living hell… and probably most everyone else's too.

Marge was fat, gross, ugly, whiny, bitchy, bratty and extremely annoying! Not something you ever wanna run into on the street… let alone look at. She got what she wanted most of the time, and when she didn't she'd go into a fit of selfish rage... and was never ever thankful for what she already had. She always wanted more. She never had enough. Always saying she'd be responsible but never living up to most of the shit she said.

She was ruining Lee's life. It was time for Marge to die.

It was very early in the morning, about 5AM. Their parents had gone to the hospital for an emergency… John had driven Ann there for a problem with her leg, so bad that they had to leave right now… gone for at least a good 2 hours. 'Plenty of time…' Lee thought to herself as she tiptoed down the stairs.

Marge was fast asleep on the couch; littered with candy wrappers, chewed gum and various types of food crumbs and splotches and stains. There was a glass of juice that she had spilled but never bothered to clean it up… even after she said she would... and that was hours ago.

'disgusting…' Lee thought as she walked quietly up to her porcupine sister. She turned and got a meat cleaver from one of the cupboards… one of the biggest and heaviest cleavers that exist and extremely sharp, seeing that Lee had previously sharpened it earlier just for the occasion…

The only time Lee willingly looked at Marge was the split second she watched the cleaver get hacked square in the middle of her face, almost cutting it in half. Not even a scream was heard. It was instant death.

Lee ripped the weapon out of Marge's now lifeless corpse and started hitting it again and again with the knife, seemingly getting out all the hate and rage and anger she had for her. Of all those years of wanting her to be dead… finally… she had made her wish and hope come true. She laughed crazily as she continued to mutilate the porcupine she had just murdered.

Well after about a good 30 minutes or so of bashing all the blood out of her sister, Lee had finally stopped hacking the body and was now thinking about all the mess that she had just made by doing so.

Her fur, which was once a beautiful shade of scarlet, was now tinged with darker red splotches.

Her white belly fur and markings were now stained dark red.

She was covered in it.

She looked at the dead, bloody mutilated body before her that was basically ripped open. Her entire body cavity had been cut and torn apart. Her lungs were ripped out and the back of her ribs and spine were visible. Her intestines, with shit still inside… a lot of shit… were dangling out of her lower abdomen and her large intestine was on the floor in a pool of blood… along with some shit... which was also tainted with blood. Her eyes had been gouged out, one still hanging by it's cord... barely attached to the socket. Her neck had been cut open and her trachea and esophagus ripped out… her stomach protruding from her mouth... her cheeks stabbed open with the tubes jotting out of each of them.

Lee gazed upon what she had just did and now knew she had to get rid of all the evidence that this had ever happened.

She grabbed the biggest garbage bag size and stuffed all the guts and innards into one bag and the now lighter, almost empty body into an another. She then tossed them both out of the tree and they landed with a thud. The dawn was coming and she knew the sun was going to rise soon. She had to be fast.

She scurried down the tree branches as fast as she could without falling off and practically jumped the last 3 branches and almost fell when she landed but instead rolled... right into the bags she had just tossed.

She then hauled both of the bags a little while away from her tree and just as the sun started to rise, threw them in the river which carried the bags with the remains of her little sister far, far away… hopefully never to be seen again.

She then cleaned herself up in the river and scrubbed off all the evidence of the crime she had just committed that was still visible on her.

As soon as she finished her cleanse in the river she realized she had forgotten to wash off the cleaver she had used to kill Marge! She ran back to the tree as fast as she could, hoping her parents weren't home yet. Lucky enough, they weren't. she sighed a huge sigh of relief as she climbed back up the tree branches of her tree.

She picked up the cleaver off of the floor and washed it off real good… then put it back exactly where she had found it. She then went around and made sure there was absolutely no evidence of the previous events of the violent activity that took place there. Nothing that she could see.

She looked around and nodded with her paws on her hips, a little proud of herself for what she had just did. She then heard the door fiddling open. her parents were home. 'ah, just in time…' she thought as she rushed back up the stairs just as her parents got inside of the tree.

Lee lay in her bed, smiling as she thought about her future with no Marge. Her life could now be more relaxing. She could finally be happy.

She then fell into a contented sleep and dreamed about her new life with her friends… she dreamed about the love of her life, Liz… and moving into her own tree… all without having to worry about that fat piggish porcupine… Marge.

/ / /

_**Originally to be a one-shot entitled: "Lee Murders Marge", I decided to make it a story after I realized I'd love to see what the hell happens after this! And maybe you do too... I don't know... did you even like my story? Anyways... you can find more info on my characters in chapter 1 of my other story, "A Friend In Tree"... and yes, I do know I forgot to put the GENDERS of them on their info...(stupid, stupid me!) and also does not have Ann, John, Angie, and Jay in my references. But don't worry, I will update it A.S.A.P. And now back to THIS story, ahem... please review!**_


End file.
